


The Death of Love

by Thenonehater



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pirate Captain is depressed, Scarf is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Queen Victoria traps The Pirate Captains crew. Bellamy saved him but what about the rest of the crew?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeakLittleFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakLittleFandoms/gifts).



His breath was labored and sight blurry. Oh dear god he was going to die wasn’t he ? Here on the floor of an enemy ship and not a legacy to be remembered by.

The Pirate Captain could barely feel being moved by the blackish figure though he did feel the wetness dropping on his face. But it felt familiar at least and it made him feel protected and safe. He hadn’t felt this way in a long while. That's all he remembered before he passed out.

____

Pirate Captain had been slipping in out of consciousness since he had been brought to safety. ALthough in between those time he heard voices. They were of his crew and someone else he didn’t know who, thought it sounded so familiar. It was nice.

That was all he could think as he slipped out of consciousness again.

___

The Pirate Captain awoke again with a start. He tried to sit up but was stopped as he winced in pain. To closer examination he saw that his torso was covered in bandages red yet, clean and steril.

He was about to sit up again as someone entered the room. He turned his head to door expecting to see Two or one of the crew, but it wasn’t; it was Black Bellamy.

He was looking at something in hands papers most likely but then he looked up.

“Are you going to actually awake this time ? Or are you just gonna pass out again ?” Asked a teasing tone in his voice.

“Why are you here Bellamy ? Where be my crew at ?” Captain had inquired his voice demanding. He tried to get up but was quickly pushed back down by Black Bellamy.

“Calm down Johnny! I don’t want you to rip your stitches out!”

Pirate Captain’s eyes widened from shock. He called him Johnny. A nickname from their childhood. Once only to be ever used in spite and disdain. Yet held so much concern at the same time. How long ? How long had it been since he heard his own brother call him that ? Wanting to be called that ?

“ Look you want some answers right ? I’m pretty sure you didn’t remember anything from a couple days ago.”

The last sentence said more like a statement rather than a question. Pirate Captain was cautious but he knew the only way to get what he wanted was talk to him.

“Yes, I don’t remember much besides that we tried to steal from an English trade ship. What happened to me ? Sammy what happened to my crew ?” The worry in his eye’s were enough to have Bellamy to come and sit on the bed with him.

The face Bellamy gave him was mournful, it frankly scared The Pirate Captain. “ Captain you were very lucky that we found you when we did. But tell me have you noticed this isn’t you cabin ?”

The Pirate Captain’s eyes’ widened and look around. It really wasn’t his cabin. It was more dark in colour and in way more mature in his. It was clearly Bellamy’s cabin.

“Bellamy please tell Pirate with a Scarf is okay at least.” His eyes were pleading for Bellamy to tell him it was a nightmare. Some sick dream and that the one he loved the most was okay.

Bellamy looked away not being able to look him in the eye. “ Only you survived. It was a setup by Queen Victoria. She wanted revenge and killed your whole crew including your husband. Captain I tried I really did but there was no saving him. She stabbed him in the throat the wound it was-” Not able to continue Black Bellamy looked at The Pirate Captain for any reaction. But there was none but a black face.

“Johnny ? Come on man speak to me please.” His voice was pleading to just hear him talk.

“Sammy I want you to set sail to populated island in the Caribbean. Please I beg of you.”

That shocked Black Bellamy “ Please, wait come on man. You stay with me be my second in command. Or be along with me and we could be co-captains. Look it hurt me too we both loved him. Me I loved him as a brother and you as the husband as you wanted him to which he became. Please”

He was pleading but Pirate Captain couldn’t “ Sammy, I’m asking you as your older brother. I will make this an order. Please me and Two had said if this ever happened we would go to the Caribbean and stay there till we grow old. This would be the only thing I would have left of him.”

Black Bellamy looked at The Pirate Captain in disbelief. The man who he looked up to as kid was broken. Beaten down for good. He remembered something like this as a kid after their father died. But this was different.

Bellamy looked at him “ Okay” Bellamy grabbed him and they both just stayed there as The Pirate Captain cried on his shoulder.


End file.
